


Step Into The Light

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Claiming, Come Swallowing, Come play, Endless smut, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Jealous Louis, Lights Up, Lights Up Music Video, Louis loves Harry touching him, M/M, Marking, Mexico, Oral Sex, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Louis, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry’s filming his music video for his new song in the humid heat of Cancun, Mexico after dark.Louis watches him with hooded eyes from behind the visor of his motorcycle helmet watching it all go down.How far can Harry push his desire?





	Step Into The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I had a serious wobble over this one. To the point where I said I wasn't going to post it. I wasn't sure it was good enough but some wonderful people told me otherwise. Without them, this wouldn't be here.
> 
> I hope it's good enough. If not, just don't tell me, please?
> 
> Enjoy. Thank you in advance if you choose to leave a comment, I do love reading them.
> 
> xx
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
This is a work of fiction. All characters are of my own creation and in no way reflect the beliefs and actions of those in real life. Any sexual content is consensual and legal per the consent guidelines in the United Kingdom. Please ensure you read the tags before proceeding with this story - they are there to protect you and me. If you believe anything is in any way triggering for you, please do not continue reading. 
> 
> Reposting of this work is a violation of copyright and will be reported. I also do not permit any translations of my work.

“How many more scenes have you got left to film?” Louis asked, lounging back against the motorcycle he’d been riding for the past few hours, letting the cameras pick up shot after shot until the director of the video was certain he’d got everything he needed. His helmet was tucked under his arm, his hand gripping the underside tightly as he watched Harry pull the soft pink blouse he’d been wearing over his head, letting it float gently to the floor. “Love?”

“Sorry. Uh, just the one main bit, I think. You can go home, though. It’s going to be a late one, and I know you’re knackered. I won’t be offended if you want to go back to the house.”

Wearing just his light blue high-waisted trousers, Harry sidled up to his boyfriend, letting his hands rest lightly on Louis’ waist. Louis already felt a little hot and sticky thanks to the leathers that were tightly wrapped around his body, wearing only a thin t-shirt and shorts underneath, but having Harry so close and looking like… well, _ this _, wasn’t doing much to help his composure. Rather than feeling the heat of Harry’s hands against his body, he felt the weight of his hands there, and he almost stumbled as Harry tugged him closer, looking down at him, locks of hair falling across his green eyes. 

“You look gorgeous like this,” he whispered as Harry leaned his head down, the stray tendrils of hair brushing across his own forehead. “And the song... it’s so good, baby. I can’t wait to see what you’ve all come up with for the final scene. No way I’m leaving just yet. Going to tell me about it?”

Louis didn’t miss the way Harry’s gaze dipped down shyly for a moment before it finally met his own again, holding it firmly. He let his own fingertips brush across Harry’s bare stomach, fluttering across the butterfly tattooed there which just moments ago had been on display for the world given the open shirt that had been billowing in the breeze as he’d ridden Harry down the road, his boyfriend sitting behind him on the bike, singing away, arms outstretched, proclaiming his freedom as he was taken away by the mystery man on the motorcycle. It had been an idea Harry had pushed for a long time, since the concept of the video had been spoken about, and he’d fought to include it. He wanted it obvious that the person riding the motorcycle, clearly a _ man _, was the only one in the whole video Harry trusted whole-heartedly to be himself with, felt free with. Harry had known the fans would understand the significance, and then Louis becoming that rider, albeit under the disguise of leathers and a helmet, shielded from public view as he was in their personal lives, was a natural and easy step for the pair to make. It was perfect, and Louis loved how clever his boyfriend was, how he sought to expose them as far as he could under their contracts.

“I don’t… no, I don’t think so. You’re sure you want to stay?”

“Yeah. But I’m gonna stay incognito, yeah? I like that not many people know I’m here with you, that I’m the guy on the bike-”

“They’ll know when they see it ‘cause you’re much tinier than me,” Harry teased, earning himself a pinch to his side with Louis’ nimble fingers, making him squeal and try to dart out of Louis’ grasp. “Oi, don’t mark up the talent, Lou!”

“S’alright, it’ll be hidden-”

“No it won’t-”

Harry’s eyes widened then and he pressed his lips together, clearly recognising he’d said too much. Just as Louis was about to question his boyfriend’s response, the door to the trailer slammed open and their heads snapped over, wondering who was interrupting their precious alone time. Luckily, it was just Harry Lambert, Harry’s stylist for the shoot and he didn’t bat an eyelid at the proximity of the pair. He’d seen far too many affectionate displays from the couple over the years to mind. He smiled over at the pair, hovering in the doorway.

“Harry, the crew are ready for you, I need to finish you up…”

“Go on,” Louis said, pushing onto his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s lips briefly. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be watching, okay?”

Harry nodded and Louis decided to slip his helmet on before he walked outside, rounding the trailer and appearing from the other side so nobody who didn’t already know who he was and why he was there would question anything. To the majority of people on set for Harry’s new video shoot in Cancun, he was just a stunt bike rider, hired simply to ride the motorbike that was part of one of the scenes. Little did the people watching know he was Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s boyfriend and undercover music video star. It was their little act of rebellion, to have Louis be part of it like this, particularly given the message the song was trying to convey to the world.

If Louis was honest, being on a music video shoot was dull. There was a lot of hanging around, doing absolutely nothing until you were called, and now he had a bit of an appreciation for anyone who took part in it that wasn’t the performer. He felt hot in his costume, but knew he couldn’t break character, not if he wanted a chance to see what was about to happen, to get a close up view. What confused him were the scantily dressed crowds of about thirty people waiting, men in just tight trousers, women in tiny tops, acres of skin on display. The song was being pumped through speakers, thankfully on a closed set away from the prying ears of Harry’s fans, and they were singing and swaying to the beat. It seemed somewhat hedonistic, and Louis’ curiosity was peaked.

“Okay everyone, Harry is on his way, can we all take our places please?”

The crowds mumbled their agreement and started to come together as a group. Louis’ vision was impaired by the helmet, the visor only giving him limited views of what was happening but as he turned to his left, he caught a glimpse of his boyfriend, still topless and clutching a bottle of vodka in his right hand as he stumbled over. He watched Harry’s pink lips wrap around the top of the bottle, taking a few big swigs as he stood next to the director in front of the crowd, listening to the instructions.

“You’ve all been given a rundown for what we expect here. Let’s just roll the cameras, play the song and see how it goes. I’m leaving this fairly free and fluid, so just go with it. Harry, did you want to…”

Harry nodded and walked over, positioning himself at the front of the group of people. Louis swallowed as he saw Harry’s tanned skin glistening with whatever oil Harry Lambert had covered him in, and he couldn’t deny how fucking sexy as hell his boyfriend looked like this. His copious boxing sessions at the gym had paid off with his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and Louis was grateful the tight leather encasing his body was pressing down his erection, sparing his blushes. His hair was wet as well, looking darker than normal, the longer lengths at the front hanging in front of his eyes. Louis wanted to card his own fingers through it, pull at it roughly just as Harry liked when ithe wanted it to hurt a little.

The song began once more, and Louis watched his boyfriend play with his hair for a moment, running his fingers through it before he flicked it back, one of the cameras getting closer to capture his every move. Louis watched the lights bounce off Harry’s rainbow nails, painted earlier that day by Louis himself, under the watchful eye of Jenny, Harry’s usual nail technician. It was another little way he and Harry rebelled, just for the two of them. He started to mouth along with the lyrics, stumbling backwards slightly towards the group of people but he soon frowned as greedy hands started to grab at Harry’s skin, digging into his biceps, his pecs, his abs, dragging him further towards them.

Louis’ feet felt stuck to the ground as this continued. The thing was, Harry didn’t look too upset by it. Clearly, this was the plan and Louis hadn’t been privy to it for a second, and now he knew why. Harry followed the cameras that were moving around with his face as he sang, but for the most part, he was smiling serenely, letting those around him touch as much of him as they could get. Louis felt his fingers curl into fists with white hot jealousy, and he bit his lip harshly, the motion hidden by the helmet still on his head.

It was what happened next, though, that really changed things for Louis. He loved Harry. He trusted him implicitly, near a decade together would do that for you, and he was certain there was no other man in the world Harry wanted other than him. However, Harry was currently sandwiched between a group of three or four men, all of them dancing against Harry’s body, one of them rolling his hips up against Harry’s curvy backside. Louis saw red, and could only stare as Harry turned, and if in slow motion, his eyes swept up and down the man, taking in his dark skin as they moved together as one.

It was mesmerising somehow, and Louis couldn’t drag his eyes away, as much as part of him wanted to. Harry was smirking at the camera now, giving it a sultry look as he mouthed the words, more bodies grinding on him. One of the extras hands glided across Harry’s abs then, and Louis could imagine what she was feeling under her fingertips, the soft expanse of Harry’s warm stomach, the firmness only giving way to softness which was thankfully hidden by Harry’s Gucci trousers. 

He wasn’t sure how long it went on, but as the director yelled out for it to begin again, Louis didn’t move. He could feel beads of sweat dripping down his spine within the leathers, but something was keeping him there, glued to the spot, watching his boyfriend writhe amongst these complete strangers, his music driving their movements. It was almost filthy to watch, and Louis could already imagine how the fans were going to react to this online when they saw it in just a few months time. Harry leaned back then, exposing the length of his neck as another man behind him practically nuzzled his neck. It was obscene, but Louis couldn’t stop looking.

_ All the lights couldn't put out the dark _  
_ Runnin' through my heart _  
_ Lights up and they know who you are _  
_ Know who you are _  
_Do you know who you are_?

Louis knew he was mouthing the lyrics along with Harry as he sang, having been listening to the song for months at home with Harry now, the song titled something else on his iPhone just to be safe, but he was getting an entirely different feel for it now. Knowing the concept of what Harry wanted to achieve with this song and video, and actually seeing it in action were two very different things. This was his Harry. Happy, confident, safe in the knowledge of who he was. This was the Harry he hadn’t been allowed to be in the public eye since he was just sixteen years old, a young boy from Chesire ripped from home, told to hide what made him _ Harry _, forced to hide the love he held for his older bandmate from the world. Now, they weren’t exactly free, but this was explicitly telling the world Harry wasn’t who you thought he was… not by a long shot.

Between takes, Harry kept taking swigs of the vodka that sat by his feet the whole time, and Louis knew how affected Harry would be getting, and he kind of liked it. Harry’s skin glistened in the bright lights casting almost eerie shadows around as the bodies moved as one unit. The time he and Harry had spent in the sun had done wonders for his skin, and his tattoos popped beautifully. Then there was the small matter of his nipples. Harry was always a man who loved Louis playing with his nipples, and they very easily and very quickly got hard under the touch of another’s hand, and it seemed this was no different. They were hard buds as Louis watched yet another hand slide down Harry’s bare chest, and Louis so badly wanted to march over there, rip his helmet off and take one in his mouth, rolling the other between his fingertips, knowing that drove Harry wild. His cross necklace dangled tantalisingly down Harry’s chest, directing Louis’ gaze to Harry’s chest, the hard and toned muscles there that Louis loved to press his fingers into when they had sex, when he was showing Harry how much he wanted him.

The director instructed Harry a little more now, a brighter spotlight hovering over him as he sang along a little more, letting himself be jostled around by the dancing crowd, the whole thing looking a little too much like an orgy for Louis’ liking right now. He was hard in his leathers, and was struggling to keep his composure, body sweating, hands flexing with a need to touch, to claim. It was then that Harry’s eyes drifted over, and Louis lifted a shaking hand, flicking open the visor, Harry watching his every move. He rolled his hips again as he kept his eyes focused on Louis, and a shot of something zipped up Louis’ spine. Desire. Need.

Finally, the director yelled cut, but the group of people didn’t move, still swaying to the song that was playing. Louis was aware of the cameras still rolling and he watched as Harry made his ridiculous smile, the one he’d been making since he was a naive, beautiful, open-hearted teenager, the one Louis knew so well, and he had a feeling the director would be keeping it in. Harry slowly extracted himself from the group, hands playing with the rings adorning his fingers as he spoke to the men and women, body language open and honest as always.

It felt like forever when Harry finally walked away, hugging the director, ignoring the protests of a few camera men and women as he pressed his sweaty and oily body against theirs, laughing loudly and happily as he thanked every single person there for their help as he always did. Louis just hovered in the background, silently thanking whoever it was that had deemed him lucky enough to have this man for his own, that allowed Harry to give him his heart ten years ago, that let him keep him. He saw Harry looking at him and he nodded quickly, walking away in the direction of the motorcycle that he’d parked up out of sight.

He stood there for a while, tapping his boot on the floor, kicking up a little dust around him while he waited for his man to appear, certain Harry wouldn’t be rushing himself, even now. The things Louis had seen just moments ago weren’t leaving his mind. Harry had quite openly let those men and women touch, pull him around. But what Louis had noticed was that Harry hadn’t touched any of them back. Not once. He’d kept his hands by his sides, or in his hair, but they never once touched the body of another person. Louis wondered how deliberate that had been on Harry’s part, if it was a conscious decision he’d made, how planned it had been.

“There you are… was looking for you,” Harry mumbled as he put his hands on either side of Louis’ helmet, tugging it off. He was still half naked himself, hair starting to dry now as he stared down at Louis, hovering over him moreso than usual thanks to the white heeled boots he was wearing. “You, uh… you okay?”

“Spose so,” Louis replied quickly, not wanting to give too much away to Harry about how he was feeling. He was being deliberately vague, knowing how much Harry hated it when he couldn’t read him, but if he was honest, Harry deserved it for that little show he’d just put on. “You ready to leave?”

“Um, yeah, I’ll just go and get changed.”

Louis nodded, taking his helmet back from Harry and leaning against a nearby tree, pressing the sole of one foot against it as Harry walked off, shoulders hunched, devoid of the confidence he’d had earlier on. He reappeared much sooner than Louis had expected, and he was puzzled by the helmet Harry had wedged under his arm. He watched as Harry pulled it on himself before he stepped over to Louis, taking his helmet and pushing it over his head.

Without speaking, Harry took his hand and led Louis over to where the bike was, handing Louis the keys from where they’d been left on the seat. Louis bit his lip inside his helmet, realising Harry intended for them to take the bike and ride back to the house where they’d been staying. Neither of them enjoyed hotels anymore, and Louis had called in a couple of favours, renting a house from someone for the duration of their break in Mexico. It meant they got to be alone together, to act how they wanted, and they’d taken full advantage. It was a house set on acres of lands, meaning Harry had been able to indulge himself in his love of walking around naked, they’d swum in the pool in the early hours, the late hours, whenever they wanted. They’d had sex outdoors, under the light of the stars, as the sun came up. It had been heaven, and Louis’ body was suddenly thrumming with the anticipation of what was going to happen when they got back tonight.

He mounted the motorcycle first, swinging his leg over, leaving one foot sat on the floor as he looked over his shoulder, watching Harry walk over to him. He was still wearing the trousers and boots from the shoot, his phone tucked into the waistband of them against his stomach, just visible under the t-shirt Harry had pulled on top. Louis felt Harry shuffle up behind him, his long arms wrapping easily around Louis’ waist, holding on tightly as Louis revved the bike, kicking away the stand, leaving the weight of the bike under his control.

The loud roar of the engine drew the attention of a few people, and Louis saw a few people pointing in their direction as he revved it again, finally starting to ride away. Harry’s grip tightened as Louis’ feet finally left the ground, manoeuvering the bike with ease out of the place where they’d been filming, quickly joining the quiet roads. He’d paid enough attention to the drive over there earlier on to know where he was going, and he enjoyed the sensation of what was happening. It felt different to when they’d been filming, Harry’s back against his own, and Louis much preferred this. It wasn’t often they got to do things like together, and Louis felt a sense of freedom as he stole Harry away from everyone else, taking him for himself.

The ride back to the house didn’t take long, and Harry hopped off the bike on shaky legs, walking over to the gates of the grounds, putting the code into the keypad to make the gates swing open, granting them entry. He slid back on the bike behind Louis, running his fingertips against the bare skin at the back of Louis’ neck, just under where the helmet stopped and the leathers began. Louis drove a little slower until they arrived near the porch, slowing down and turning the engine off, kicking the stand down to bear the weight of the bike. He let Harry get off first, watching as he pulled his helmet off, shaking out his hair before Louis bothered to dismount, not in a hurry for tonight to be over.

“Louis, take it off…” Harry pleaded, stopped in front of Louis now. Louis nodded and tugged at the helmet, grateful to be free of the confines of it again. It had been too long since he’d ridden a bike for a long duration, and his legs were feeling the stretch from being spread across the bike, and his hips ached from keeping the bike upright. He rolled his shoulders and set the helmet down on the seat of the bike, pulling at the zip of the leathers, opening it slightly to cool himself down, well aware Harry was watching his every move. “Can we go inside?”

“If you want to,” Louis stated, watching as Harry nodded slowly. He held out a hand, indicating Harry should go first, and he took no shame in ogling his boyfriend’s backside in the tight trousers as he walked up to the front door. He bent over, reaching into the plant pot where a spare key was nestled, unlocking the door. He stepped in, the heels of his boots clacking on the tiled floors, the house dark and silent around them. Louis’ leathers squeaked slightly as he walked inside, pushing the door shut behind them. He could barely see Harry in the darkness, but he could hear his heavy breaths, could imagine how Harry was staring at him. He heard rather than saw Harry taking off the t-shirt he was wearing, the fabric rustling slightly as it hit the floor, and already Louis could smell Harry, a scent so familiar to him he was sure he’d recognise it even after a million years of forced separation from his love.

“So. What was that tonight, hmm?”

“I, uh… what do you mean, Lou?”

Louis scoffed, shaking his head. He knew Harry knew exactly what he was getting at, but he was flustered, unsure how to respond to Louis’ line of questioning. 

“That _ orgy _ you had going on. You remember I was there, yeah? I watched the whole thing.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. That. You, um, you didn’t like it?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Louis shrugged, taking a few steps closer to Harry. There was something about the darkness around them that was making this more erotic than it had a right to be, and he reached down, pressing against the stiff leather where his cock was filling up, needing to be touched. “But a little warning would’ve been nice.”

“Didn’t expect you to be there,” Harry replied, his voice hoarse, like he was struggling to keep it steady. Louis could picture the nervous bob of Harry’s Adams Apple, how he was probably fiddling with the rings on his fingers as he answered. “It was meant to be symbolic?”

“Oh, it was certainly something, alright,” Louis replied, pressing the heel of his hand down harder, trying not to hiss at the shot of pleasure that zipped through his body. “It was fucking filthy, is what it was. Half naked, showing off that body. You let them touch you, Harry…”

“But I-”

“No buts. They were touching you, babe. Their hands were all over you… where only I’m meant to touch you.”

“I just…” 

Harry sighed then, clearly giving up on bothering to answer, knowing there was nothing he could say that was a decent response to what Louis was saying.

“You had men practically grinding up on you. Women running their hands all over you. In front of the cameras. You want the world to see that? To see you enjoying the bodies being pressed up against you? Their oily bodies rubbing against you? The way you threw your head back like you were loving every fucking second of it?”

There was no response to that so Louis reached out, finding Harry’s chest, dragging his fingers up until he reached Harry’s stubbly jaw, holding onto it for a moment. He felt Harry move, probably licking his lips. He imagined how Harry’s eyes looked right now, searching for his in the pitch black of the room, whether they were blown already, dark black instead of the intense green he usually had the privilege to stare into.

“You’re such a dirty boy, aren’t you?”

“I just… I kept thinking it was you touching me. I didn’t- I d-didn’t touch them back, Lou.”

“I know. I did see that. I found that interesting. Why was that?”

Louis started circling Harry then, hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch as Louis stopped behind, stepping up close enough that he breathed against the back of Harry’s neck, balancing on his tiptoes, his hands on Harry’s hips. He was resisting the urge to touch anymore, enjoying the anticipation of it, knowing Harry would be too. There was something about the way they could still tease each other after ten years together that drove them both wild. It kept their want for each other at peak levels, and Louis was pretty sure his desire for his boyfriend would never fade.

“Come on, Harry. Tell me. Tell me why you didn’t put those big hands on anyone else’s skin when they were all over you like you were a bit of meat for the taking.”

Harry still didn’t answer and Louis decided to take matters into his own hands. He let his right hand drift up, quickly tangling in Harry’s hair and tugging his head back, bringing his lips against Harry's ear, muttering lowly into it.

“Why. Why didn’t you touch them?”

“B-because I can on-only touch you-” Harry stuttered out, letting out a low moan as Louis attached his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking at the skin quite roughly, determined to leave a dark mark there that would last for days. He was relentless, feeling Harry try to pull away but Louis hauled him back in, grabbing the waistband of his trousers in one fist, letting his teeth graze against the sensitive skin. “Fuck-”

Louis finally released Harry’s neck with a pop and licked over the mark for a moment before he whirled him around, looking deep into Harry’s eyes as he rasped out his next words.

“Do it.”

“What…” Harry muttered, confusion marring his features for a split second as Louis ran his fingertips over his neck again, letting them come to rest between his collarbones, running Harry’s chain through his fingers.

“Touch me. Put those hands on me.”

Harry didn’t hesitate. One of his hands went straight for the zipper of Louis’ leathers, tugging it down, the teeth parting the only noise Louis could hear aside from the rapid beating of his own heart. Louis stood as still as he could, letting Harry take control of the moment and he watched as Harry’s big hands parted the leathers, pushing them down until they sat around his hips. His cock was hard and restrained by the clothing still adorning his lower body, but he was happy to wait to see what Harry was going to do next.

“Lift your arms,” Harry mumbled, and Louis complied, watching as Harry gripped the bottom of the t-shirt Louis was wearing, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. Louis bit back a gasp as Harry’s hands proceeded to roam all over his chest, much like the hands had done over Harry just an hour or so earlier, and a spark of possessiveness ran through Louis then, knowing that nobody but him would ever know how skilled Harry was with his hands, how good they could make someone feel.

“God, feels so good when you touch me,” Louis whispered out as Harry dipped his head, licking a line across one of Louis’ prominent collarbones, biting gently at the other. His hands were slowly grazing down the planes of Louis’ abs, clutching at his waist, fingertips digging in ever so slightly. “I love it when you put your hands on me.”

“Love touching you. S’why I didn’t touch anyone else. Love how you feel, how you moan for me…”

With those words, his hands slipped around Louis’ back, trailing up Louis’ spine, resting on his shoulder blades as he pulled them closer together, Harry’s hot breath tickling Louis’ lips as he leaned in. They hadn’t kissed yet, and although Louis had long ago lost count of the amount of kisses he and Harry had shared, his body still tingled with the anticipation of this one.

“Fucking kiss me …” he ordered, and Harry did just that. Their lips met in the middle, hungry and desperate for each other. Louis let his hand come up, wrapping around the back of Harry’s neck as he lost himself in it. Harry’s full lips worked over his own, tongue running across the seam of Louis’ lips, teasing until Louis gave in, parting his own and moaning in the back of his throat as Harry’s tongue plunged inside his own mouth, seeking out Louis’. 

It was a dirty, filthy kiss. Even with his eyes closed, Harry’s hands on his body and Harry’s tongue in his mouth, Louis was still struggling to push away his jealousy from watching Harry writhe with the men and women earlier on, and he decided to take his control back, needing to claim Harry, to make him entirely his. The hand that wasn’t still wrapped around Harry’s neck, holding him into the kiss moved down Harry’s bare back, letting it slide into the waistband of Harry’s trousers, fingers stopping just at the top of Harry’s crack. He could feel Harry’s body twitch at the touch, and he smirked into the kiss, nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip for a moment before he drew back, both of them panting as their foreheads came to rest against the others, sharing breaths.

“Upstairs…”

Harry nodded, swallowing before he whispered a few more words, reluctant to step away from Louis for even a second.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Wait and see,” Louis whispered in reply, pushing his finger down further between Harry’s cheeks, loving the deep guttural groan it drew out of Harry, feeling it rumble in his chest where they were touching at every point. “Let’s go.”

He reluctantly pulled his hand out of Harry’s trousers and they made their way in the dark to the staircase, feeling their way upstairs in the dark, clutching each others hands. Louis could feel Harry’s palm was sweating in his own, how affected he was already from some simple kissing and touching, and he loved it. He loved how Harry was never afraid to lay all of his emotions on the line, to show Louis how he made him feel. They both paused as they reached their bedroom door, and it was Louis who reached down, twisting the knob and pushing it open, revealing the four poster bed they’d been sharing for the past few weeks.

He pulled Harry inside behind him, standing in a beam of moonlight that was peeking in through the open curtains. Harry looked almost ethereal like this, the light bouncing on his still-oily skin, his tattoos like shadows littered over his body. Louis let his fingertips come up and run over those on Harry’s left arm, over the rose a young Harry had gotten shortly before Louis had inked the matching dagger on his forearm, over the anchor, the other half of Louis’ rope, over the ship that matched with Louis’ own compass. They were two halves of the same soul in so many ways, and there was nothing Louis liked more than the permanent images etched into their skin for the world to see.

He could feel Harry’s skin goosebump in his wake, almost feel the tension leaving his body as he relaxed into the sensations Louis was giving him, familiar and safe, happy in their dynamic. It was just a few seconds before Harry’s hands were back on Louis, pressing against his chest as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was slower than the one they’d shared downstairs in the hallway, like Harry was taking the time to savour the taste of Louis while his hands roamed freely. He could feel Harry trace a fingertip over the letters inked into his upper chest, and Louis let out a moan, deepening the kiss as Harry let his nails drift over Louis’ firm chest, no doubt leaving marks. Harry was always in favour of marking Louis up, but Louis could feel his control slipping again, and needed to reel it back in. Tonight was about making Harry realise he was Louis’, that no matter what he did for his videos, for work, it was always Louis who he came back to, and only Louis that could make him feel good.

“Want you to take all this off,” he muttered quietly, tugging quickly at his leathers. He felt too hot, and wanted his skin bared, wanted to feel Harry worshipping every centimetre of his body like he loved it, like it was the only body Harry wanted to put his hands on ever again. “Harry, take my clothes off.”

Harry nodded and stepped away, licking over his bottom lip as he worked the zipper of Louis’ leathers further down, letting him shove the awkward clothing over his hips, pushing them until they were almost at the floor. Louis carefully stepped out of them, now left in just his sports shorts and underwear that Harry took no time removing from him. Louis was bare, completely exposed now and he shuddered as Harry let his eyes drift from his feet, all the way up to meet Louis’ gaze again, where he held it for a moment, his eyes darkening in the moonlight.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”

“Then show me. Show me with those hands how beautiful you think I am.”

Harry stayed on his knees, and started teasingly, just trailing the backs of his fingers over Louis’ bare feet. Louis kept watching, enjoying how it felt to have Harry touch him and seeing it happen at the same time. Those delicate fingers cupped Louis’ ankles for a moment, the pad of a thumb pressing into the little triangle tattooed on his ankle, making Louis shiver for a moment. It had been an act of rebellion that was now symbolic to so many of his fans, and Louis knew it was one of Harry’s favourite tattoos on him. His hands then crept up Louis’ shins, letting his fingers tangle through the hair there, much coarser than Harry’s own, leaning in to softly kiss each knee.

“Your legs are my favourite. They’re so strong, feel so good under my hands. Love being between them, love how your thighs keep me safe when we make love, how they support me.”

Louis just swallowed and nodded, letting Harry continue his ministrations, still knelt on the floor. He walked his fingers up the front of Louis’ thigh, trailing around the backs of them for a moment. It was erotic, and Louis felt on tenterhooks, not knowing where Harry was going to take this next, and part of him liked that. He watched as Harry dragged his painted fingernails down the fronts of his thighs again then back up, teasing them along the crease where Louis’ thigh met his crotch, his cock leaking and hard but apparently, Harry was purposefully avoiding that.

“Harry, you need to touch me…”

“In a minute, baby,” Harry practically purred, tickling his fingers over Louis’ tanned hips, smirking up at him from under his eyelashes. “Want to worship your whole body first, let you feel my hands on you. They’ve been itching to touch you all day, wanna make the most of it.”

“Fuck, okay,” Louis breathed out, his breaths shaky as he struggled to keep his composure. He gasped as Harry’s giant hands came around and grabbed his bum harshly, squeezing his cheeks together then apart, repeating the motion. Louis’ hands flew down to Harry’s head, unable to help himself as Harry’s finger dipped slowly between them, just grazing over Louis’ hole before it disappeared again, leaving Louis yearning for more. This slow build-up to Louis absolutely ruining Harry tonight was killing him, but Louis didn’t want it to stop. It felt heavenly to have Harry treat him like this, and it felt like some sort of reward for having to watch Harry earlier that night, being touched and rubbed and nuzzled by those strangers. “Harry-”

“I lied. _ This _ is my favourite. This part that no one but me ever gets to see. I adore it. I always want to touch it, to taste it, to be inside it. Don’t know how I got so lucky that my man has literally the best arse in the world.”

Louis’ tummy was swirling now, and his chest was aching with the weight of Harry’s words. He knew Harry loved him and his body, but to hear it and to feel it being so cherished was something else altogether. Harry sat up taller then as his hands splayed over Louis’ belly, digging slightly into the flesh there. Harry’s lips were soon on it too, tongue circling Louis’ belly button as he let his hands drift back to Louis’ sides, sitting happily on the curve of his waist where they always found their home. It was Louis’ favourite place for Harry to touch, and a touch that simply meant intimacy, love, _ home. _

Louis knew the touching was coming to an end as Harry got to his feet, letting his hands touch Louis’ hands, his wrists, his arms before his warm lips pressed against every tattoo, lingering for a moment over the ones that meant something to the two of them. His neck, his shoulders… into his hair, threading through the long strands, the ones Harry had begged him not to cut since he loved to run his fingers through them as they lay in bed, talking, sharing private moments together. His eyelids, his nose, his cheeks… there wasn’t a part Harry didn’t touch.

“Can you-I need you to-” Louis started, but clearly Harry understood, gently walking Louis over to the bed, pushing him to sit down on the edge, hands keeping his thighs apart as he stood tall and elegant in front of him before he slowly sank to his knees again. 

Louis bit his lip roughly as Harry pushed his hair back from his face with his right hand, rings glinting and clicking together, and finally, _ finally _, he felt what he’d needed for what felt like forever. Warmth. Pleasure. Harry’s mouth was a complete sin, had been since they’d started this at just sixteen and eighteen, and still Louis couldn’t get enough. He wasn’t sure how Harry had got so good at going down on him, but he loved it. The way Harry whirled his tongue around the head, worked his hand over the bottom part, the part he could never quite get his lips around… it was all heavenly and Louis just sighed in pleasure and contentment, resisting the urge to rock his hips up, to make Harry choke on it for a second.

The noises coming from Harry were obscene as he licked and slurped, the sound of his hand sliding up and down Louis’ cock, the other hand on top of Louis’ thigh, pressing down on it. Louis’ chest was heaving with his deep breaths, too close to coming already, but he couldn’t bring himself to make Harry stop. He could see Harry tenting his own trousers, and closed his eyes, trying to imagine how he was going to take Harry apart that night, to prove to him he was entirely Louis’, and that he always would be.

He jolted in surprise as one of Harry’s hands wrapped around his wrist, guiding his hand to the top of his head as he dragged his lips up, leaving just the head of Louis’ cock in his mouth. Louis let his hands rest on Harry’s hair, gently pushing, making Harry sink down on his cock, fascinated to watch as his cock disappeared further and further into the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth until he just stayed there, the pair intimately connected. Louis felt so good. Harry pulled up gently, flattening his tongue against Louis’ shaft and he popped off obscenely, a trail of saliva connecting him to Louis’ cock as he smirked up at him.

“Is my mouth good, Lou?”

“It’s the fucking best,” Louis agreed, his voice deeper than usual, and he stroked Harry’s cheek, a soft gesture of love in contrast with the way Harry’s hand was stroking over him now, gripping slightly harder just as he knew Louis liked when he reached the head. “More, love.”

Harry did, and this time, his head bobbed faster and faster, tonguing over the head on his upstrokes, cheeks hollowing each time he sank back down, gagging when he pushed himself a little too far. Louis took his hands away from Harry’s head and put them on the bed, leaning back so he could look down his own stomach to see his boyfriend knelt for him, giving Louis the ultimate pleasure. His arms started to shake as his orgasm approached, and just as he was reaching the point of no return, he reached out and yanked Harry off, watching his boyfriend hiss at the pull of his hair, eyes wide as he stared up at Louis.

“Not like this. Stand up. Get undressed. Bend over, hands on the mattress.”

He gripped the base of his own cock as he watched Harry unzip the trousers, watching as they fell to the floor, revealing the tight white boxers he had on underneath. There was a large circle of damp on the front where Harry’s cock was leaking, and Louis moaned at the sight of it, straining to get free from under the fabric. He shook his head as Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband, stilling him.

“Come here first.”

Harry took a few steps closer, his boots looking beautiful at the end of his long and now bare legs. Louis released his cock and set his hands on Harry’s hips, grabbing tightly and yanking Harry forward into the space between his legs. He looked up at his boyfriend before he leaned in, pressing his open mouth to where he could see the head of Harry’s cock, pressing his tongue against it. He could taste the bitterness of Harry’s precome and he sucked the material for a moment, feeling Harry’s cock twitch at the sensation.

“Fuck, Louis…” 

Harry let out a deep, low moan then, and Louis nuzzled further into Harry’s crotch before he abruptly pulled away, licking his lips as he looked up at Harry.

“Going to fuck you. Want to make you feel so good, Harry, want to hear you moan.”

“Please-” Harry begged and they quickly switched positions, Harry quickly divesting himself of the rest of his clothes and his boots. Harry usually bottomed when they had sex, and Louis knew by now that he needed little prep for this. Harry was entirely relaxed and comfortable with Louis fucking him, and trusted Louis beyond reason to take care of him. Louis stretched over, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, grateful he’d thought to leave it out after their fun that morning. He watched Harry sway his hips from side to side, entirely exposed and entirely unbothered.

Louis bit his lip as he coated his cock in lube, not wanting to hurt Harry, no matter how ready for this Harry was. He looked down, noticing Harry’s hole fluttering in anticipation of being taken and he held his breath for a moment, composing himself. When he felt ready, he leaned forward, one hand on Harry’s back for balance as he lined up the head of his cock at Harry’s rim, teasing, just rubbing it around. 

“Louis, please, I- I need it, please-”

“And I’m gonna give you it. Be patient, darling.”

Despite his words, Louis pushed his hips forwards slowly, moaning when Harry’s muscle gave way and allowed him inside. He’d never get used to how Harry felt like this, and he inched in slowly, watching Harry’s body accept him, finding the sight of himself disappearing into Harry’s arse as mesmerising as always. He kept going until his hips were against Harry’s bare backside, and he paused, reaching up and stroking across Harry’s shoulders for a moment.

“You alright, love?”

“Yeah. Yeah, feels so good, Louis. Move, please.”

Louis smiled to himself at Harry’s usual of manners, even stuffed full of Louis’ cock, and he started to rock his hips ever so slightly, letting Harry become used to the stretch and the movement of Louis’ cock inside him. Harry opened his legs a little further, and Louis let his hands grip Harry’s hips, preparing to speed up, knowing what they both needed. With a controlled motion, he pulled out almost all of the way before he ploughed his hips forward, slamming back into Harry, their skin slapping together loudly.

“Oh GOD- just like that, please, love that Lou…”

“Yeah? Always like it hard and fast, don’t you? Want me to keep going?”

“More, need it more, want it hard and rough-”

Louis took Harry at his word and repeated the action, slamming himself back into Harry’s body, watching as he jolted from it, his strong arms supporting his weight as Louis fucked into him over and over. Harry’s head was dipped down now, but he was letting out noises of pleasure. Louis loved how vocal Harry was, that he always told Louis exactly how good he made him feel. 

He continued to fuck Harry hard and fast, loving how warm and tight he felt around him, and how good it felt to finally be back inside his body. Louis could feel his orgasm was already close, somewhat at the edge from Harry’s amazing oral skills, but he didn’t care. This was the first of many tonight, and he already couldn’t wait for the inevitable soreness he’d have all over when they were done. It was the best kind of ache.

“Come in me, Lou. Wanna be filled with you, want to feel it all night…”

“Oh, you’re going to. Going to feel me every step you take tomorrow, you’re gonna remember how I took you hard and fast, how well you took my cock.”

“Yes, oh god, yes. Just like that, fuck me, fuck me harder-”

Louis stopped talking then, lost in the feelings zipping through every part of his body as he kept fucking into Harry. His thighs were aching, his hips were burning with the brutal pace he’d set himself, but he pushed through it, unable to stop, needing to come. Harry was everything when he was like this, open and submissive, taking everything Louis gave him yet always craving more, and it was those thoughts that tipped Louis over the edge. His hand went around to Harry’s stomach, pressing down hard on his lower belly, just above his neatly maintained pubic hair, wishing he could feel himself there as he came hard, shouting Harry’s name loudly.

“Fuck- oh Harry, Harry, fuck-”

Harry started to rock back onto Louis’ cock as he came over and over, filling Harry’s body with the evidence of his love and pleasure, and Louis just stood still, letting Harry control it for a moment. His heart was racing in his chest, and finally, Harry slowed, leaving himself impaled on Louis’ cock for a moment. Louis looked down, seeing his release already leaking out of Harry around his spent cock. He slowly pulled back until he was free of the confines of Harry’s arse, and he allowed Harry to flop onto the bed on his stomach, trapping his still hard cock between the bed and himself.

“Turn over,” Louis instructed, and helped Harry as much as he could, hand flying up to take Harry in hand the moment his cock was exposed. Harry whimpered at that, an arm going up to cover his eyes as Louis started to stroke him, knelt between Harry’s legs. “I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Louis promised, and Harry just swallowed, opening his legs further.

Louis decided Harry needed to be played with a bit more, and he ran his fingers down between Harry’s cheeks, feeling how wet he was, smirking at the knowledge that was his own come leaking out of Harry. As his right hand continued to work over Harry slowly, teasingly, he let his finger dip slowly into Harry’s hole, pushing until he was buried all the way inside. He crooked his finger and stroked around, feeling Harry clench his muscle around the digit for a moment.

“Louis, don’t tease me, I need to come-”

“You will. Let me enjoy your body first. You feel so good like this, full of my come.”

He moved his finger in and out slowly, crooking it, searching for the spot inside that always drove Harry wild. He pumped a little faster, his wrist already aching from the angle but he wasn’t going to stop. He knew when he’d found it, though, as Harry let out a scream, his hips bucking up from the bed, thumping his fists down.

“Oh GOD, FUCK! I’m gonna- gonna come-”

“Come for me, then,” Louis said softly, stroking over the spot relentlessly, watching Harry’s body shake from head to toe. His grip on Harry’s cock loosened slowly but he kept moving until he saw the physical release leave Harry’s body, his muscles tensing and then going lax as he spilled over himself and Louis’ hand, his hole clenching down around Louis, come continuing to spill from him. “So good for me, baby. You look so good when you come.”

Louis knew what he was planning to do next was cruel, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. In a way, Harry had brought this on himself by writhing around with those men and women in front of Louis’ face, and Louis still couldn’t push the visuals out of his head. He released Harry’s cock and quickly licked up the come from his hand as he removed his other fingers from Harry’s body. Harry relaxed on the bed, breathing heavily as he came down from his high, and Louis knew that was his cue to pounce.

Without hesitation, he pushed Harry’s legs apart, palms planted on the soft, sensitive skin of Harry’s inner thighs, and he bent down, attaching his mouth to Harry’s most private place. Harry screamed, trying to clamp his legs back together but Louis was prepared for that, holding his arms strong and steady as he licked and sucked, tasting only himself at first.

“Louis, I can’t- oh my _ god _ ...”

Louis let his tongue dip inside, Harry’s body starting to relax and loosen already, and Louis took full advantage, circling his tongue before he pointed it, dipping in and out obscenely. He knew his face was getting covered in his own come but he didn’t care. He knew Harry loved when he got messy like this, and this was just the beginning. Louis kept kissing, licking, nipping at Harry’s body, enjoying the plethora of noises emanating from him as Harry finally gave into the pleasure, letting his thighs relax either side of Louis’ body. 

He kept going for a short while longer, until Harry tugged at his hair, and Louis knew that was enough for now. He pressed a final quick kiss to Harry’s hole before he sat back, collapsing onto his bum, trying to catch his breath. He stayed on the floor until he felt strong enough to get back to his feet, getting onto the bed as Harry followed him, the pair laying down on the pillows, sweating but sated.

“You know that we’re not done, right?” Louis asked, turning his head to look over at Harry on the pillow next to him. “I’ve got plans for you.”

“Good. I was hoping that wasn’t it. Just… give me a bit. Fuck, do you know how much I love it when you eat me out after you’ve fucked me?”

“Why do you think I do it?” Louis asked, wiping over his mouth again with the back of his hand. “It’s not just because I enjoy the taste of my own come, love.”

“Well, I happen to love that taste,” Harry smirked back, and pulled Louis into a deep and dirty kiss. They let their bodies roll onto their sides, facing each other now as they kissed lazily. Harry’s tongue was eager, delving around Louis’ willing mouth, tasting every inch of him, and Louis just allowed him it, knowing Harry could never enough of Louis after he’d had his mouth on him. “Mmm. Fuck, so good. I kinda like it when you’re all jealous and possessive of me.”

Louis paused, arching an eyebrow at Harry, a hand resting gently on Harry’s hip for a moment as Harry wriggled a leg between Louis’, always needing to be tactile with his boyfriend.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? The whole orgy thing, having those people touch you…”

Harry shook his head. “No … I honestly didn’t know you’d stick around for it. It was just a metaphor - it was the best way I could think of doing what I wanted.” He smirked slightly, nuzzling in. “But I’m not sorry that it got you all riled up. Love it when you’re possessive of me.”

One of Harry’s hands came to rest on Louis’ bare chest then, long fingers stroking gently, as if Louis was a piece of art he had to treat with the utmost care and love. His foot was running up and down the inside of Louis’ calf, and Louis could already feel his body starting to respond to the touch. He wasn’t eighteen anymore, but his sensitive cock was already beginning to fill. It wasn’t exactly a hardship, especially since he had a naked, sweaty and gorgeous Harry Styles opposite him in bed but even so, he was pretty impressed with himself.

“You know I love you, Harry? I know I get jealous, but it’s only because I love you as much as I do. The thought of anyone getting to have you in the way I do… I can’t handle it.”

“You don’t need to,” Harry reassured him, bringing one of Louis’ hands up to his lip to kiss the back it softly, a tender touch. “I’m yours. All of that tonight… it was for show. It was how I used to feel. Pulled from pillar to post by people I didn’t want around me. You were the only one I ever felt truly comfortable with. You were the only one I wanted to bare myself to, to let in completely. And you still are, no matter what those shitty articles say. It’s always been you, Lou. Only you.”

Louis was sure tonight wasn’t about being emotional but Harry managed to turn it on its head, making it so. He leaned in and they kissed again, sweetly and gently before Louis couldn’t hold back anymore. He shuffled closer on the sheets until their bodies were together, their cocks rubbing together. Harry was still soft but Louis felt himself hardening more at the proximity of Harry’s body to his own. He rocked his hips back and forth, letting his cock graze against Harry’s, swallowing down a moan at how that made him feel. He let himself do that for a few moments before stilling his hips and staring into his boyfriend’s wide eyes.

“I want to mark you up. I want to put lovebites all over your body. Show whoever you flaunt that body to next that you belong to someone.”

“Where?” Harry asked, his voice low and husky now. Louis knew that Harry loved it when he left marks on him, and this was a surefire way to rile up his boyfriend a little more. “Tell me where, Louis, please.”

Louis decided to show him, starting to run his hands all over Harry’s body again, like he’d seen the strangers do earlier on. 

“Here,” he began, running his fingertips back and forth over the solid muscle of Harry’s pecs, pressing down for a second between his swallow tattoos. “And here. Between us.”

Harry just nodded, and his hips stuttered up against Louis’. Louis moaned, loving how sensitive he felt, already feeling an ache to be buried back inside Harry.

“And here…” he said, pinching at the skin of Harry’s hipbones, just to the side of his laurel tattoos. “Love leaving deep purple marks here. And I think here…”

He rested his hand on the skin below Harry’s belly button, where his happy trail was. His tummy was so firm now from the amount of working out and running he did, and Louis loved the transformation Harry’s body had taken on over the past year. Gone were the narrow shoulders, gangly arms and legs, replaced by strong muscle, acres of skin pulled taut over the muscles Harry had worked hard to make appear. His shoulders were broader, his biceps were huge, so much so when he flexed, Louis could barely fit both hands around them, and his thighs became thicker, Harry proving his strength one day after a lengthy gym session by using their power to hold Louis up against the wall for a particularly long fuck.

“I can’t forget about this… this is my favourite place to mark up,” Louis whispered into Harry’s lips, tickling gently over Harry’s inner thighs. Harry’s cock jumped as Louis’ fingers grazed just shy of where he wanted his touch most. There was a tiny L tattooed there by Louis himself, and nothing gave Louis more satisfaction than marking up that tattoo, his own little private permanent mark on the man he loved. “Is that enough?”

“My back… want you to … to, umm ...” Harry’s cheeks glowed pink, and Louis had to hold back a gasp, remembering.

“Want me to scratch you? Like I did that time in New York after you sang our song to me?”

Louis shivered with the memories of how he’d painstakingly taken Harry apart after he’d sung _ You’re Still the One _ on stage for him, how Harry had screamed himself hoarse, how Louis had clawed at Harry’s back, leaving bloody trails, war wounds Harry wore proudly as memories of one of their most passionate nights together. 

“Oh god, please. Want it all…”

Louis captured Harry’s lips in a kiss again, needing to feel him there, needing to taste him. “You’re mine, Harry Styles. All mine, and I’m so lucky.”

Harry nodded into the kiss, sighing. “Yours.” His hands were coming around, gripping into Louis’ bum just like he knew Louis liked it, and Louis sank his teeth gently into his bottom lip.

Harry’s hand let go of Louis’ bum and came up to rest on his cheek, stroking over his stubble for a brief second before he leaned in, just pressing their lips together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Louis finished, kissing Harry again and sitting up. “You want some water? I need a drink before we go again.”

“Okay. Thanks, Lou.”

“Anytime,” Louis said with a wink, leaving the room, not bothering to put any clothes on since they’d be coming straight back off anyway. He walked through the dark house, wincing slightly when he opened the fridge and the bright light burned his eyes. He reached in and grabbed a couple of water, shrieking when he held them against his chest, his warm skin a complete contrast to the cold plastic. He also grabbed a punnet of grapes Harry had bought at the market the other day and kicked the door closed, heading back upstairs to his boy.

Harry had sat up by the time Louis returned, a headband on holding his hair back, and he gave Louis a dopey smile as he let the bottles fall onto the bed. Louis leaned over for a quick kiss before he clambered on, sitting cross-legged next to Harry as they drank thirstily. Harry was already devouring the grapes, popping one after another into his mouth, occasionally feeding Louis one, laughing as Louis licked his fingers each time they came near his lips.

“Shit, I made quite a dark mark on you,” Harry commented, pressing his thumb into the love bite he’d put on Louis’ earlier that night. “But I’m guessing that’s going to be nothing compared to how I’m going to look soon, right?”

“You’d be right,” Louis laughed, throwing a grape into the air and fist-pumping the air when he caught in his mouth, chewing hungrily. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it though, Haz.”

“I’d love it even more if I could show the world what you do to me,” Harry murmured, his voice going low again. “I don’t wanna wait…”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Louis agreed, taking another swig of his water before Harry snatched it, shoving it clumsily on the bedside table. “You sure about this?”

“Do it. Now.”

Louis laughed darkly then and just watched as Harry laid himself out on the bed, looking more beautiful than ever. His soft cock lay against his thigh, but Louis knew it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Harry was always ridiculously turned on by Louis’ mouth on him, leaving marks, claiming him.

“Where first?”

“You choose. Want you to decide,” Harry decided, relinquishing any form of control once more. Louis just nodded and decided to straddle Harry’s hips, settling himself on top of Harry’s body, hands resting on his chest. “Louis…”

“I’m starting here,” Louis warned, steadying himself on one hand as he ran his fingers along the solid planes of Harry’s chest, and Harry just nodded, his own little way of okaying what Louis was about to do. Louis stared into Harry’s eyes as he licked his lips, lowering himself slowly down until he was hovering above Harry’s chest. He poked the tip of his tongue out and ran it over the sparse chest hair his boyfriend had, circling around the cross necklace laying against his chest. Harry’s hands were on his thighs now, and Louis smirked, already sensing Harry was enjoying himself.

Slowly, Louis opened his lips and sucked Harry’s skin into his mouth over and over, tasting the sweat that was from their exertions already that evening, the oil that had been put over his body by goodness knows who, and something so purely Harry that Louis just moaned in pleasure. He laved his tongue over it before he dipped back, running his teeth over it before he sucked again, only popping off when he was sure the mark would stand out.

“Oh fuck-” he cursed as he looked down at what he’d done. He’d sucked harder than normal, and the nearly black bruise he’d left on Harry’s skin was completely obvious, something he couldn’t hide.

“Let me see,” Harry asked, and Louis sat up again, nestled against Harry's hips as he tilted his chin, eyes widening when he saw what Louis had left on his skin. “Oh god… I love it. I want more, please?”

Louis nodded and quickly got to work. He started to leave similar marks over Harry’s chest, between his swallow tattoos, over them before he slid down Harry’s body, working his way across Harry’s stomach. There, he left a line of love bites between his laurels, barely an inch of skin visible between them, and Louis had to admit it was a good look. After he was done there, teasing the hair under Harry’s belly button with his fingers, he turned to Harry’s hips.

“Tell me if it hurts, babe. The skin’s thinner here…”

“It won’t hurt. And if it does, you know I’ll like it,” Harry said, wriggling around as Louis now knelt between his legs, his cock rapidly filling against Louis’ chest. Louis could feel Harry rocking himself slightly, his hips moving with a sultry rhythm until Louis clamped his hands down on them, stilling his motions. “Fuck-”

Louis slid his hands up tenderly until they were around Harry’s waist, still holding him, pushing him into the mattress as he lowered his mouth onto Harry’s left hipbone. He licked over gently at first, hearing Harry moan in the back of his throat, and without warning, he sucked deeply onto the skin, pressing Harry down harder into the bed, not letting him move. 

“AH! Oh god, more, just- just like that, please- oh fuck-”

Harry’s legs were thrashing around Louis, but he didn’t give in. Instead of helping relieve Harry’s pleasure, he deepened it, rolling his chest down lightly against Harry’s now fully hard cock, smearing his own skin in Harry’s precome as he did so. He knew Harry would be desperate for release by now, but he had plans for that.

“Mmm,” Louis said, pulling off with a pop and licking his lips, gazing up to look at his boyfriend. He wasn’t surprised to see Harry was biting his bottom lip between the rows of his teeth, his cheeks red, forehead sweaty as he writhed on the mattress, being pushed to his limit. “Your skin tastes so fucking good… had enough yet?”

“N-no, not yet,” Harry panted out, bringing his eyes to meet Louis’. The darkness of the room was only accentuating each of the marks, and Louis tilted Harry’s body towards the light from the window, smirking to himself at the canvas he’d made of Harry’s body. He was beautiful, a priceless work of art, but Louis wasn’t finished. He dipped back down, working over Harry’s other hip as Harry’s hand found Louis’, lacing their fingers together as he painted yet another mark into his skin. “Thighs…”

Louis listened and decided to comply, not wanting Harry to come just yet, not before he was done. He moved down, watching as Harry drew his legs up, feet planted on the mattress. Louis set his hands onto Harry’s knees, moving them apart slightly, admiring the sight that was Harry. His entrance glistened with the remnants of Louis’ come from when he was inside him earlier, and his skin there was red, like Louis had already taken something from him that night. 

“You know how beautiful you are here?” Louis asked, letting his finger graze over Harry’s entrance for a moment, resisting the urge to push it inside again. “Fuck, I love that I’m the only one whose ever been able to see this part of you.”

“Mark. Me. Louis, please-”

“Alright, darling. I’ve got you. Then…”

Instead of finishing his sentence, he left his words hanging as he dove in, eagerly beginning to mark up Harry’s inner thighs. The skin here was almost hairless, and Louis was enjoying himself far too much. He started to rut against the bed himself, hard and turned on by marking Harry in this way, his own erection almost driving himself to distraction by now. It was erring on painful, the friction of the sheet on his tender skin, dampening the fabric with his precome. It was a lot, and every part of Louis’ body felt like it was on fire.

He pulled away when he was done, his mouth dry, lips slightly sore but looking at what he’d left behind made it worth it. There was no way Harry wouldn’t feel those marks for at least the next few days whenever he walked, the skin chafing against the inside of his clothing where Louis had sucked him raw. He couldn’t resist wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock now, pushing and pulling the skin gently as Harry moaned, his chest glistening with sweat as he breathed heavily.

“Harry… Harry, love, look at me,” Louis prompted, rubbing down the front of Harry’s thighs until he looked at him. “Feel okay?”

“Y-yeah, feel good. Hurts good, Lou,” Harry mumbled, his words slightly slurred with tiredness and sheer pleasure. 

“You look good, baby, look so good with my marks all over your body. But I want you to do something for me now, can you do that?”

“What’s it?” Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows, letting out another moan as Louis dipped his head, licking the head of Harry’s cock again, tasting him. “Louuuuu-”

“Sorry, you just taste so good, can’t help myself. Wanna fuck you again, can I do that?”

“Mm hmm,” Harry hummed in agreement, but instead of letting him flop back to the mattress, Louis grabbed him under his arms to a sitting position, watching Harry’s abs ripple with the effort of sitting upright. “What are you doing?”

“You’re going to ride me, darling,” is all Louis replied, quickly situating himself on his back now, tucking his hands under his head, nodding towards his cock. “It’s all yours. Enjoy.”

Harry let out a loud burst of laughter as he climbed on top of Louis, rolling his hips for a brief second, making Louis sigh. Harry’s hands were on him again, raking over Louis’ chest, his hard nipples, down to the curve of his waist as he rose to his knees, one hand going between his own legs to hold Louis’ cock in position.

“Want you to keep your eyes on me,” Harry started as he lowered himself down slowly, the head of Louis’ cock pressed against Harry’s entrance, not quite inside just yet. “Want you to watch me as I take your cock. Let me make myself feel good with your body, Lou…”

“Fuck, yes, I want that,” Louis murmured, letting out a moan as Harry sank down further, pressing his cock deep into his body. The slide was easy, using Louis’ earlier release as come, Harry’s body already accepting of Louis’ intrusion. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he seated himself entirely on Louis, starting to slowly circle his hips. It was like a one man show, just for Louis’ eyes, and it was possibly the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. Sure, the fans got a half-naked Harry writhing around with a group of strangers for his video, but Louis got _ this. _ Louis got him fully naked, skin littered with the evidence of Louis’ worship, his cock leaking because of the pleasure Louis’ cock was giving him. “God, you’re fucking amazing like this… ride me, Harry…”

“Yeah, going to…”

Harry swallowed and let his eyes open, looking almost ghostly in the moonlight. Louis’ gaze fell on Harry’s hips as he started to work himself up and down, using his strong legs and stomach muscles to control his movements, slow and steady. Louis could feel Harry’s walls around him, so perfect and he longed to fuck up harder, to make Harry scream his name, but that could wait. For now, this was Harry’s turn to take what he needed, and he was going to enjoy the show. 

“That’s it, baby. Look so beautiful riding me, love, all naked on top of me…” Louis knew how much Harry loved to hear him talk when they had sex, and it was easy just to let the compliments drip from his lips like a waterfall when he was watching something so perfect in front of him. “Born to ride my cock, weren’t you?”

Harry threw his head back with that, elongating his throat, much like he’d done earlier in the scene for the video, but this was entirely different. This was Harry at his most vulnerable, trusting Louis with every inch of him, to take care of him. It was the most precious gift anyone had ever given Louis, and it was one he treasured deeply, never willing to do anything to put that trust in jeopardy. Harry’s hips circled in small figure eights as he slowed down, looking tired but determined to enjoy every second.

“Can you… will you do it, please,” Harry begged, collapsing forward onto Louis’ body. Louis’ hands immediately found Harry’s back and he walked his fingers up and down Harry’s spine, putting his feet flat on the bed for traction.

“Course baby, love you so much,” Louis mumbled, starting to fuck up into Harry’s willing body, gently at first. Being inside Harry was such a pleasurable feeling that it was easy to lose himself in it, but Louis stayed focused, starting to lightly graze his nails up and down Harry’s back, well aware he hadn’t yet fulfilled that part of his promise to Harry. 

He flicked his hips a little faster, drawing grunts of pleasure from the man on top of him, and Louis dug his nails in a little deeper, dragging them slowly from Harry’s shoulder down to the flesh at his hips. Harry started mouthing at Louis’ neck and chest with each thrust of Louis’ cock into his body, and it was then Louis started to let himself go a little more. He started pounding into Harry, over and over and over, until Harry was moaning and whimpering non-stop, begging quietly for more. Louis anchored Harry, hooking his arms under Harry’s arms, gripping onto his shoulders as their bodies moved as one, fluidly and freely.

“Louis, Louis, Louis,” Harry chanted as he found the last of his strength, pushing himself up and righting himself again, sitting on Louis as if he were his throne, Harry reigning supreme. He started to bounce, his hand wrapped around his cock as he chased his orgasm. Louis just relaxed again, laying back and watching, letting it all happen, enjoying Harry using his body to get off. Harry lost his rhythm bit by bit, frantically riding Louis like his life depended on it until he came with a scream, shooting all over Louis’ chest, his eyes scrunched up, mouth wide open. It was beautiful.

He came back around quickly, still sat atop Louis who was yet to come. Harry reached down to the strings of come on Louis’ chest, running his finger through it before he brought it up to Louis’ lips, smearing it across with a small smile. Louis left it there for just a second before he licked it off, watching Harry repeat the action. This time, he sucked Harry’s finger into his mouth, circling his tongue around it before it was pulled out again. Harry gingerly lifted himself off, Louis’ cock still hard between his legs.

“On my face, you can come on my face,” Harry directed, and Louis nodded. He reached down to touch himself but Harry batted his hand out of the way, taking over. He stroked Louis hard and fast, something Louis hadn’t expected and his orgasm hit him like a train, out of nowhere, taking him entirely by surprise. He didn’t even watch his come land on Harry’s face, and only flickered his eyes open afterwards, amazed at how stunning Harry looked like this, come all over his cheeks, his lips, his big eyes. 

“I… let me clean you up,” Louis said, hurrying off the bed to the box of tissues on a small side table across the room. He took the box with him, pulling some free before he gently wiped them across Harry’s face. Harry gave him a fond smile afterwards, the pair sharing a delicate kiss, Louis biting back a yawn. He felt physically exhausted, like he’d pushed his body to the limit, and he needed a break, as much as he’d wanted to go all night. “You wanna lay down, cuddle for a bit?”

“We’re getting too old for this,” Harry laughed as he nodded, slipping under the light covers. He immediately curled up to Louis, spooning him, holding hands across Louis’ stomach. They were both pretty disgusting, if Louis was being honest, covered in sweat, oil, come and who knew what else, but they were too tired to move. Louis’ eyelids felt heavy as Harry’s body pressed up against his, and he exhaled slowly, feeling entirely free now of the jealousy that had wrapped around him like a vine earlier. “G’night, Lou.”

“Night Haz,” Louis mumbled, barely conscious, drifting away, still high and feeling more than good, wrapped up in the arms of the man he loved more than anyone else.

It was many hours later that Louis stirred again, surprised to see that instead of moonlight peeking in, the sun was rising, casting the room in a soft glow. The curtains were still open, and Louis looked over his shoulder to the window, smiling at the pink hue of the sky. He stilled as Harry took in a deep breath behind him, wriggling against him, clearly not that affected from the night before if the hardness Louis could feel digging into his arse was anything to go by.

He looked to see Harry was still half asleep, his eyes shut as he started to rock his hips back and forth against Louis, moaning lowly. Louis stayed still, quite enjoying this side of Harry, knowing he wasn’t quite fully aware yet of what he was doing, and he decided to help him along. Harry’s cock was nudging more towards Louis’ lower back now, so he stretched up, finding the lube and coating a couple of his fingers with it. He reached behind himself, careful not jostle Harry and he pushed his index finger inside himself.

It was a stretch, since Harry tended to bottom more than he did, but there was the occasion when Louis needed that, to be taken care of too, and right now, that was all he wanted. He moved it gently, muffling his whimpers into his pillow as Harry kept rocking up behind him, dragging Louis’ body back and forth with him. Louis used his fingers carefully, waiting until he was ready before he pushed a second in, accidentally nudging Harry with his elbow, startling him awake.

“Shit, sorry Lou, I-” Harry paused as he realised what Louis was doing, and he let out a low groan, pressing his head to the back of Louis’ neck. “Louis, what are you doing?”

Louis decided he was ready, that was enough, and he rolled slightly onto his front, offering Harry himself.

“Please,” was all he managed to get out.

“Oh, baby… I love you so much,” Harry whispered as he closed in behind Louis, gently inching his cock between Louis’ cheeks. Louis tried not to tense up, knowing this would be far more enjoyable if he just relaxed, knowing that deep down, Harry would never hurt him. “Gonna love you so good, Lou.”

“Want you to,” Louis replied, his breaths quickening as Harry finally entered him. It was the complete opposite of the needy jealous fucking they’d indulged in the night before. It was slow, romantic and loving, Harry kissing the back of Louis’ neck as he rocked gently inside him until he was completely sheathed by Louis’ body. Louis felt loved and coveted, and Harry’s hand came up against his chest, pressing over his heart, the part of Louis that belonged entirely to Harry. “I love you, love you so much…”

“I love you more,” Harry whispered back, keeping his thrusts slow and steady. Without a doubt, Louis knew Harry was making love to him, and he felt a little like he was floating, that there was no way he could be lucky enough to experience all of this in his lifetime. It was silent then as Harry touched him reverently, kissing the skin he could reach before his hand snaked down, stroking Louis in rhythm with his hips, giving Louis nowhere to go, not that he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was. “Always, always mine.”

Louis awkwardly leaned around, and Harry understood immediately what he needed, getting up on one arm to kiss Louis deeply, tongues working together as they reached their peaks together, moaning into each others mouths. Louis found the sensation of being filled with Harry’s release a peculiar one, but the way Harry was kissing and touching him pushed away any strangeness, making him feel loved.

Harry didn’t stay inside long after he’d come, knowing Louis wasn’t like him in that Harry loved Louis to remain inside for as long as either of them could stand, Louis usually giving in way before Harry was ready to. He wiped Louis down carefully and rolled him onto his back, staring down at him for a moment, blinking slowly and carefully, stunning in the soft Mexican sunrise. It gave Louis a realisation, and he smiled widely, unable to help himself.

“What?” Harry asked, his smile reflected back at Louis, trailing his fingers down Louis’ stubbly jawline.

“Just… you sang ‘step into the light’,” Louis started, still admiring Harry, watching as Harry just nodded in agreement. “But… for me, and for a lot of people I think… you’re the light. You’re the one that radiates happiness, positivity, kindness. You shine, you are _ our _ light.”

“Louis…”

Louis could see Harry’s eyes shining with unshed tears but he didn’t mind. They just stared lovingly at each other until a tear splashed on his cheek. Harry didn’t bother to wipe it away.

“And I know you. I know who you are, and I love you for who you are.”

“Who am I?” Harry asked, his voice shaking.

“My everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always appreciated more than you know. x


End file.
